Ghost Walker
by thebloodymagpie
Summary: The story of Laszlo Prebion, a marine from the Ghost Walkers Chapter, and his time in the Deathwatch.


"Attention. We are approaching Watch Station Erioch. All passengers, please prepare for imminent departure."

The servitor's voice had not surprised Laszlo Prebion, the only passenger aboard the small craft that was to take him to the Watch Station. He had heard the gradual stopping and slowing down of the engines before the servitor saw fit to inform its passengers, many of whom in the past would have been human, that they were approaching their final destination.

He rose from the position on the floor that he had assumed for most of the journey, rising in the blink of an eye before making his way towards the back of the spacecraft, his power armor clanging against the metallic floor with every step. Chapter Master Kolzcis would have disapproved, no doubt. A Ghost Walker endeavored to make as little noise as possible in all situations.

As the back door of the ship slowly started opening up, Fabian approached a large storage unit to the left of the cargo ramp leading out of the small transport craft. As Laszlo approached it, he picked up a small encryption key from a pouch in his power armor, and inserted the small key into a slit. The armory, recognizing the encryption key immediately, opened with a wheeze, allowing the contents of the armory to once again come into contact with the oxygen aboard the spacecraft.

Inside, besides the combat knife that all Astartes carry, was a Stalker-pattern Boltgun. As opposed to the Godwyn pattern boltgun, the standard weapon for all Space Marine across all of the Imperium, the Stalker-pattern was more suited for sniping and similar stealth operations, significantly reducing the muzzle flash and muffling the sound of the bolt round. Although it was used best in conjunction with the specialized Stalker Rounds, bolt shells with a core of mercury rather than an explosive core, of which Laszlo had packed a clip. It was the most common weapon employed by his Chapter, and every marine was equipped with at least one such weapon.

As he slung his bolter over his shoulder and sheathed his combat knife in a sheath on his side, he spotted the landing bay of Watch Station Erioch over his shoulder.

The place, at first glance, looked eerily similar to the Fortress-Monastery of his Chapter, until he noticed the gargantuan, stylized "I" filling the walls of the hangar. A similar insignia, a stylized I with a skull in front, was painted on many of the spacecraft in the hangar. If there had been any doubt in Laszlo Prebion's mind that he was heading for an installation belonging to the Deathwatch, there was none anymore.

As he turned his head, he noticed an Astartes like himself approach. Clad in pitch-black power armor, the only indication of his rank and former Chapter was the white helmet with various sensors, combined with the surgical tools embedded on his arm, as well as the silver pauldron with a stylized lightning bolt. He'd heard of the Storm Wardens from the Index Astartes, but this was the first time he saw one in person.

"Welcome to Watch Station Erioch, brother Prebion. I am brother Logan. I was appointed by the Watch Commander to take you to the medicae bay. If the Apothecarium aboard Erioch is to have any chance of patching you up after a mission, we need to request the details of your gene-seed. Just a formality, of course." the Apothecary said, his tone warm and friendly.

Laszlo nodded. "Of course, brother Logan. Lead on."

The Apothecary chuckled. "For the type of medical examination I'll have to perform, I'm afraid I'll have to request that you find a place to put your armor and weapons. Don't worry, I'll show you to your quarters, as well as introduce you to the Kill-Team you've been assigned."

"Nonetheless, I still don't know where my quarters are, so I must still request that you lead on, brother-Apothecary" Laszlo said, a smile on the corner of his mouth. The Apothecary motioned for him to follow.

* * *

><p>If Laszlo had been impressed with the sheer size of Watch Station Erioch's hangar, it was nothing compared to the inside of the Fortress itself. After at least half an hour of walking, he approached Logan with an inquiry:<p>

"Brother Logan, I've been meaning to ask for a little while now; how large is this place, and how many people is it home to at any given time? This place looks like it was built to house an army, yet we've encountered no Astartes on our way."

The Apothecary, looked back at him with a look as if he'd forgotten that Laszlo was even there.

"Usually, it's home to about two score Astartes, ten of them the Chamber of Vigilance, the eldest amongst us and the advisors of the Master of the Vigil, the commander of Deathwatch operations in the area. Besides these we've got some artificers working in the armory, as well as serfs who live and toil in their own area of the Watch Station. However, the Watch Station is big enough to house three full Space Marine Chapters, with all their Battle-Barges, rapid strike craft, and Thunderhawks, plus all of their Chapter serfs and armories, though such a large gathering of forces has not been seen since the rediscovery of the Jericho Reach."

Laszlo was almost breathless. Two score Astartes, no more than probably a thousand Chapter serfs, and most likely a few Inquisitors in a space big enough to house three Chapters.

"Who is the current Master of the Vigil, then?"

"His name is Mordigael, a scion of Sanguinius. He has served as Master of the Vigil for five decades now. "

"I see."

* * *

><p>They were coming up on a hallway, marked by rows of smaller rooms, most of them open. The ones that were not were concealed behind a large steel door, too big for even a Space Marine to reliably break open. Logan pointed towards a large double door towards the end of the hallway, from which Laszlo could hear a baritone laugh. He also felt the presence of a psyker.<p>

Laszlo's Chapter, the Ghost Walkers, had through a quirk of gene-seed developed an ability to sense the presence of psykers, if not obstructed by too many barriers. Here, with only a door between them, Laszlo sensed the disciplined psychic mind of a Librarian, no doubt a part of the Kill-team.

"It sounds as if someone is enjoying himself." Laszlo furrowed his brows, and hoped the Apothecary would not notice his disapproval.

Logan laughed. "As tends to be the way with the sons of Russ. To be honest, their gregarious demeanor gets endearing after a while. No doubt you'll feel the same after a few missions." He'd read the young Ghost Walker like an open book. "Come on in, I'll introduce you."

Upon entering the small mess hall, Laszlo's eyes scanned, as quickly as his eye could manage, the various shoulderpads of the three Astartes who sat in a semi-circle with a fourth standing up, apparently in the middle of some riveting tale. Laszlo did not even bother to look at his shoulder pad, for the wild, unkempt hair and the wolf pelt was a clear indication as to his origins.

The Space Wolf turned his head as the two entered and rushed up to greet the two newcomers, a warm grin on his face, exposing his two overgrown canines.

"So the prodigal son of Sacris returns at least. And you've got the new recruit with you. I see. Welcome to squad Karlack. I am Brónjr, of the sons of Russ."

"As quick to react as ever, brother Brónjr", the Storm Warden said, nodding at the Grey Hunter. Laszlo nodded in turn before the Space Wolf turned his head to look at him.

On closer inspection, he could see that the Grey Hunter was missing an eye, and what he had at first passed off as some trick of the light was, in fact, a very carefully crafted bionic eye.

"Well met, brother Brónjr. I am Laszlo Prebion, of the Ghost Walkers If you do not mind my question, how did you lose the eye?"

Brónjr looked as if he was close to laughing at this point. Laszlo knew that Space Wolves loved storytelling almost as much as they loved fighting, and that no true son of Russ would shy away from telling a good story, albeit when they felt the time was appropriate.

"A story for another time, I'm afraid. I'm sure you're anxious to meet the others. Come, take a seat."

Brónjr pointed to two empty seats, completing the semi-circle that the other brothers had formed. At first, the one on the left rose to meet them. His face was scarred and wrinkled, and his head completely bald, judging by what little of his head could be glanced from the psychic hood on his face, the symbol of a Librarian. On his shoulder was heraldry that Laszlo had never seen before, a mud-colored shoulderpad with a black trim, a stylized raven with a single bloody tear in its center acting as heraldry. By his seat was a force staff.

"I am Adonai, of the Blood Ravens. Forgive me if this introduction is cut short, but I am not fond of introductions."

Laszlo nodded. "Neither am I, brother Adonai, but I feel it's nonetheless appropriate. We will be fighting alongside each other, after all."

"My words exactly", said the third Marine. His face, by contrast, was blonde, his features noble. His shoulderpad was a tear drop flanked by two angelic wings. Two First Founding marines in the first squad, Laszlo thought. He wondered if that was normal.

"Salutations, brother Prebion. I am Baradiel, of the scions of Sanguinius. I act as the Kill-Team's Devastator." He extended his hand for Laszlo to shake.

Laszlo nodded and shook the Blood Angel's extended hand. He had not heard of Devastators from the Blood Angels serving in the Deathwatch before. No doubt the nigh-legendary Blood Angel Assault Marines were taking most of the limelight.

"Salutations, brother Baradiel. I have no doubt that you will live up to the reputation of the sons of the great Sanguinius."

Finally, the last marine stood up to greet him. Laszlo raised an eyebrow when he noted his shoulderpad. It was blue, with a white, inverted omega marking his Chapter of origin. He was tall, even taller than Baradiel, and what little hair he had was black and short-cropped. He extended a curt nod towards Laszlo, keeping a formal stance.

"I am Lanius of the Ultramarines. I fulfill the position of Assault Marine in this Kill-team." His tone was formal and curt.  
>Laszlo nodded and tried his best to put on a smile, although like most of his brothers he had a strong mistrust for his progenitor Chapter. The Ghost Walkers had long ago been stripped from the names of the Ultramarines' successor Chapters, mostly for their great deviancy from the Codex Astartes, the holy tome of Roboute Guilliman.<p>

"Tell me, from which Legion does your Chapter hail? I do not remember your name from the Index Astartes." the Ultramarine asked, his voice hinting at curiosity.

"From the way he conducts himself, you'd think Raven Guard", Baradiel said. "Exchanging as few words as possible, introverted, looks a bit uneasy in conversation."

Laszlo grinned. "Actually, my Chapter descends from the gene-seed of the blessed Roboute Guilliman."

The Ultramarine raised an eyebrow at Laszlo's comment.

"How odd, then, that you have no entry in the Index Astartes. And I do not remember your name from the list of successor Chapters presented to me. Surely, if you were a son of Guilliman, you would carry a copy of his holy Codex on your person, as well, yet I see nothing."

Laszlo took a deep breath before turning to the Ultramarine before saying, with as much calm and control as he possibly could:

"I have not had a Codex since I was a Neophyte. Upon the day when Ghost Walkers neophytes officially obtain the rank of Scout, they burn their copy of the Codex Astartes. Now, if you'll excuse me, I think brother Logan needs to take me to the Apothecarion. Perhaps I will tell you the story of my Chapter when we return." He looked over at the helmeted Apothecary with a slightly pleading look on his face. Logan nodded and pointed towards the exit. The Ultramarine was staring at Laszlo in what appeared as complete disbelief, while the Space Wolf laughed heartily.

"So even the gene-sons of Guilliman boast a Chapter with sense." Brónjr said in between his roaring laughter. For a second, the Ultramarine stared at him with an almost murderous look in his eyes.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry for the long wait, everybody.<p>

This was a side project of mine that I wanted to pen, since I hadn't been feeling like returning to Firestorm over Kronus (though the next chapter of that is in the works, wink wink nudge nudge). This one will have combat in the next chapter, though I wanted to establish basic character for the various Kill-team members.

The Ghost Walkers were a chapter created on Tv Tropes a while ago, using the Rites of Battle supplement for Deathwatch, the Warhammer 40,000 RPG by Fantasy Flight Games. I'll upload some of their fluff in a standalone document in the future, maybe as a chapter in this story.

I feel like Laszlo hasn't had much character establishment yet. There's a lot of dialogue in this, but not a whole lot of it reveals anything about Laszlo's character. I think this is a general problem I have of the character I use as a viewpoint having very little personality compared to those around him, though I do leave most of my characters pretty wooden in the first place. I plan for this to be a bit more character-based than FoC, however.

As always, feel free to leave criticism and such in a review. I'm only doing this to get better (and maybe entertain, but what the hoo-ha)


End file.
